


Snore|Sign

by Whatwefightfor



Series: Things You Can Do [1]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor
Summary: Hisao sleeps over Shizune's college apartment.





	Snore|Sign

            Confession time:

            I snore.

            Not a lot. Not like my dad, who I could hear down the hall with the doors closed growing up. But I snore. A little.

            Okay, a medium level of snoring.

            I wouldn’t really know if it weren’t for my heart medication – it wakes me up in the middle of the night sometimes. So, it’s not that my snoring _itself_ wakes me up, but I’ve heard it. The tail end of it.

            Like now.

            I flinch awake at some ungodly hour with a flattering snort just leaving my nose. The room is dark, and I don’t hear much traffic on the road outside. It might not even be morning. I haven’t really got anywhere to be, so I’m preparing to try in vain for a few more hours when Shizune moves beside me.

            I should mention – snoring doesn’t make much of a difference when your girlfriend is deaf.

            Her hand, splayed on my chest, taps me once, and I roll onto my side to look at her. Even without her glasses, and working on a serious case of bed head, there’s that steely glint in her eyes. She’s been awake for a while.

            I smile. [Can’t you sleep?]

            [No,] she signs, and shakes her head. [My brain’s too awake.] Then she pats my chest again, grinning a little. [I like it when you purr.]

            Try as I might to stifle the giggles this brings on, I can’t keep my shoulders from shaking, and Shizune fixes me with a glare.

            [What?]

            [You…] I fumble. [That was quite possibly the cutest thing you’ve ever said.]

            She rolls her eyes. [You’re overtired.]

            I poke her in the belly, eliciting a sharp gasp. [Says the one who’s been up all night.]

            [I can’t help it.] Shizune blows her bangs up. [And it’s cold.]

            I open my arms. [I’m not cold. You could’ve cuddled.]

            To my surprise, she looks a little embarrassed. [Didn’t want to disturb you.]

            [Well, I’m awake. Problem solved.]

            With an exasperated shrug, she scoots closer, letting me hug her around the waist. I don’t miss the way she relaxes into my touch and fail to suppress another grin.

            We lie there for about ten minutes, Shizune nodding off in my arms. She’s warm and soft, and her steady breathing begins to lull me back to sleep.

            While I’m drifting, she reaches up behind her and puts her hand against my cheek to finger-spell [I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U.]

            I slide my hand up to her face and spell, [P-U-R-R.]

            That earns me a half-hearted swat on the leg.

            Smiling like an idiot (a very happy one, at that), I kiss the top of her head.

            [I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-T-O-O.]


End file.
